


Impressing a Shadowhunter

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is waiting for Magnus in a club, but during that time he catches attention from someone else and when Magnus arrives to the place, he isn't too keen on what he sees. Both Magnus and the other warlock try to gain Alec's attention and impress him, using both their magic and not...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by LadyMatt ^^
> 
> I hope that you like it (I'm always quite nervous when it comes to writing requests, since I am not sure whether it's good or not x.x )
> 
> Also, since I am still pretty new to the fandom (still in the process of reading the books), I do not know many other warlocks, so I decided to take an easier way and just make one up x')

 

Alec was currently in a club, where he and Magnus decided to meet for their date that day, but the other one was running a bit late. The young man didn't really mind Magnus being late for their date; there was still plenty of time to hang out, so it wasn't a big deal really. Also, the warlock had a good reason to be late anyways; he was busy with helping out a client. The Shadowhunter leaned back in his chair and took the glass of his drink into his hands, turning it around in his hands as he tried to keep himself as busy as possible, so that the time would pass by a bit quicker. Even though he didn't mind Magnus being late, it definitely sucked that they wouldn't have as much time together as they first thought. Lately, Alec had a feeling that they had drifted apart a little bit; he didn't question his love for Magnus, neither did he question Magnus' love for him. It was just that Magnus was always so busy with helping out his clients and Alec, on the other hands, was busy with missions and killing off the demons.

 

Alec sighed and his blue eyes drowned in his drink. He leaned forward, supporting his head against his elbow and his eyes looked around the club, kind of envying the people on the dance floor. They all had someone there and Alec huffed under his breath, hoping that Magnus would come soon. He wasn't the type of person that liked going to places like that, but he agreed to go if Magnus was there. However, now that he wasn't, Alec felt completely out of his element; stripped down and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. He noticed a couple of vampires staring at him from the table next to him, so he lowered himself in his chair, trying to make himself invisible, which was kind of impossible. The club was filled with Downworlders and he knew that he was the only Nephilim there. Not that it mattered to Alec, but it definitely did to others.

 

Bored, the young man soon emptied the glass and then just kept himself entertained with pushing the glass across the table, from one hand to the other one. Then, without any warning, a young vampire, who happened to be a bartender at the club, stepped next to him and placed a new glass of drink in front of him. Alec straightened himself up and a furrow formed between his eyebrows when the other one brought him another drink. Was it some kind of a joke? He didn't order a new drink for himself, so he quickly pushed the glass away and looked up at the young man, who raised an eyebrow and pushed his lips together, not looking happy at all.

 

“I didn't order this,” said Alec and hoped that he sounded polite enough, he didn't want to look arrogant in a place like that. “I mean, I wouldn't mind another drink, I just don't understand why would you bring-”

 

“I know you didn't order it,” replied the bartender and didn't hide his annoyance from the Shadowhunter. Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw the roll of the vampire's eyes and then sighed. He didn't understand it, why would he be annoyed with him? “That guy over there ordered it for you,” then slowly said the young man and pointed to someone, who was standing in front of the bar, currently not looking at them. But that soon changed and Alec's eyes widened when the other turned around.

 

The guy was quite tall, a lot taller than Alec and was still leaning against the bar. His skin was light purple and he had coal black hair, Alec surprised to see that the guy's eyes were completely black as well. He was wearing ripped jeans and an oversized shirt, which he looked quite good in. Alec had to admit it; the other was quite easy on the eyes, which confused him even more. Why on the world would someone buy him a drink? He was a complete stranger to Alec. Blue sparkles flew under the guy's fingers, so Alec guessed that he was a warlock as well. When he noticed that the other was smiling at him, Alec awkwardly smiled back as he tried to be polite. He could tell that the warlock's eyes were waiting for his next move and because Alec didn't want to make a scene, he accepted the drink and thanked with a nod to the guy. He hoped that maybe then, the other would leave him alone, but he was mistaken. As soon as he took the glass into his hands, the warlock picked up his own glass as well and started walking to his direction.

 

Alec's heart sped up once he started coming closer to him and he then looked down; the warlock was definitely good looking, but that didn't matter to the Shadowhunter at all. He really wasn't in the mood for making any new friends, so he continued looking away in hope that the other one would leave him alone. But knowing his luck, Alec knew that the other wouldn't leave him alone so easy and he was right, because the guy suddenly sat down next to him and that was when Alec looked up and nervously chewed on his lower lip. What the hell did he want from him anyways? Was he a friend of Magnus and maybe that was how he knew Alec? Though, he doubted that; he had never met the man before and he didn't remember Magnus mentioning someone as him before.

 

“Hey there,” said the man, amusement written all over his face. The Shadowhunter could sense a glint of an accent when the other spoke, but he didn't know where to place it. Also, he didn't like it at all how the other looked at him. It looked as if he was up to something, but he couldn't really guess what and Alec hated it when he couldn't tell what people were up to. “Enjoying your evening?” he then asked, oblivious to Alec's annoyance.

 

“I guess,” was the reply that Alec came up with in the end and he then crossed his legs, suspiciously staring at his drink that the other bought for him. He had no intentions of actually drinking it and he pushed his lips together, forming a thin and straight line. “What do you want?” he then said, straightforward as always, and he didn't even care if that would come out as rude.

 

“Just wanting to spend some time with someone interesting,” was the reply that Alec got and he frowned.

 

“Interesting?” asked Alec carefully.

 

“Well, Shadowhunters rarely come to this place... that makes you interesting,” explained himself the warlock and then smirked, Alec kind of doubting that that was what he really meant by 'interesting', but he decided to let it go for the time being. “Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself,” he then said. “My name's Zahari,” he added.

 

“Oh, good,” said Alec, not knowing what to do with that information really. “Nice to meet you, I guess.”

 

Zahari stayed quiet for a moment or two, kind of expecting Alec to introduce himself as well, but once he realised that the other was too stubborn to do that, the corners of his lips twisted up, forming an amused smile. “So what are you doing here all by yourself?” he then asked after a few moments of silence and leaned forward, really close to Alec’s face and then dragged his tongue over his lower lip. “Got stood up?” he then asked, his eyes searching for Alec’s, because he wanted to see his reaction.

 

At that question, Alec frowned and tilted his head to the side just a little bit. He then looked down and his eyes widened once Zahari placed his warm palm on top of his hand and it was finally then when Alec realised what the other one was up to. He then slapped himself mentally and said something under his breath; he seriously couldn’t believe it that he didn’t realise it sooner. With that on his mind, Alec quickly withdrew his hand back and placed on top of his leg, moving further away from Zahari and rolled his eyes. “Waiting for my boyfriend,” said Alec, hoping that that would somehow make Zahari go away, but of course it didn’t.

 

“He doesn’t seem to be a good boyfriend if he makes a cutie like you wait for such a long time,” said Zahari and came close to Alec yet again, hoping that his persistence was going to pay off in the end. Alec was beyond stunning and he just had to have him. Besides, the fact that Alec was a Nephilim made him even more excited and eager to get him, even if it would be just for one night. “I’ve been watching you for a while now, you’ve been sitting here for over an hour.”

 

“He will be here soon,” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

 

Zahari opened his mouth to say something again, but then closed them when someone sat next to Alec and his eyes widened, recognising the person right away, Magnus Bane. He let out an annoyed groan; he didn’t like the other warlock at all. They might have never met in person before, but he had heard enough rumours about him, which only indicated that he was a selfish and greedy person. Alec, on the other hand, couldn’t be happier about seeing Magnus, who finally deciding to show up. He quickly turned to him and earned a bright smile as a reward, quickly smiling back to Magnus.

 

When Magnus stepped into the club, he located Alec quite easily and at first he didn’t even see someone sitting and talking to Alec. He kind of felt bad for making Alec wait for him for such a long time, but he made a decision that he would make it up to the younger man. Smile came upon his face as he made his way to Alec, but his face soon darkened when he saw a person sitting next to Alec. He couldn’t see Alec’s face, but he could definitely see the stranger’s face and it sent shivers up Magnus’ spine, anger kicking right in. He appeared to be stripping Alec’s clothes off with just his eyes, lust and hunger written all over his eyes and face. Now, Magnus wasn’t a jealous person… was what he wanted to believe, but it definitely pissed him off when he saw that scene and he quickly made his way to the duo, sitting next to Alec. As his boyfriend turned around to face him, he decided to play it cool, which wasn’t really a difficult task; Alec’s gaze was enough to melt his heart and make the anger disappear.

 

“Hi,” said Magnus, completely forgetting about the unwanted person being present there as well. He leaned closer to Alec and kissed him gently, the tiredness from dealing with a client disappearing in a blink of an eye. “Missed me, angel?”

 

“Yes,” said Alec, beaming at Magnus as his eyes travelled up and down him. Magnus had definitely put a lot of thought into his outfit for their date. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt to match, which had written ‘Love me, hate me’ on it with sequins. He was also wearing a black eyeliner, his hair spiked up as usual, the tips coloured in blue, dark purple and magenta colour. Alec had to remind himself to stop staring at the warlock and when he noticed Magnus’ smirk growing wider, he looked away for a second, but then quickly looked back at him and smiled at him shyly. “You look amazing,” he then blurted out, making Magnus chuckle.

 

“You look rather ravishing yourself as well, darling,” said Magnus and leaned in closer to press a kiss on top of Alec’s soft and kissable lips. Alec’s smile widened as they shared one more kiss and all of his previous worries of them drifting apart, disappeared, and feeling kind of angry at himself for allowing himself to think so. Suddenly, Magnus remembered that he had a little something for Alec, so snapped with his fingers and a shiny box appeared in his hand and he handed it to Alec and chuckled when he noticed how huge the Shadowhunter’s eyes had gotten when a small shiny box was handed to him.

 

“What’s this?” asked Alec and his heart sped up just a little bit. Magnus would always shower him with little gifts and presents, which honestly made him feel bad, since he rarely got Magnus something. However, the warlock had already stated countless number of times that he didn’t mind it; Magnus loved when he watched Alec unwrap his presents. Also, he loved everything that Magnus had gotten him and it made him feel very special. It was the first time that someone was showering him with attention like that.

 

“Open it,” replied Magnus and grinned.

 

Alec nodded and slowly opened the box, his eyes widening when he saw a beautiful silver bracelet inside. He gently skimmed fingers over it and then slowly took it out from the box, putting it on and he blinked a few times, his heart hammering against his ribcage like crazy. It was beautiful, which wasn’t a surprise really; Magnus had always had a great taste in… everything. “Thank you,” whispered Alec and looked up. “It’s beautiful. Though, I don’t know what I did to deserve it,” he then muttered as he tried to hide his embarrassment, but wasn’t very successful at it.

 

“For being yourself. You still don’t see it, do you? You’re amazing and you’re allowed to spend some of the money on yourself,” said Magnus and chuckled. “Or allow other people to spend money on you. I’m glad that you like it,” he then added and kissed him again.

 

When they pulled away, Alec looked deeply into Magnus’ eyes and he bit down onto his lower lip as those cat-eyes continued to admire him. It always amazed him the way that Magnus would look at him; his gaze was always so full of affection and compassion when it came to him. The Shadowhunter gazed down and took Magnus’ warm hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze at the process, earning a warm laughter from Magnus. However, the moment was soon ruined, by no other than Zahari, who cleared his throat, making sure that he was loud enough in the process, to make Alec release Magnus’ hand and quickly look down, his face burning with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten that he was there as well!

 

“Yes?” asked Magnus, narrowing his eyes as he looked past Alec, making sure let whoever the other one was that he wasn’t wanted there.

 

“So that is your apology for coming late? Pathetic,” said Zahari under his breath and then leaned forward to Alec, gently skimmed his fingertips against Alec’s neck and a beautiful necklace appeared around his neck. The Shadowhunter looked down and noticed that it was silver as well, but had a blue diamond in the middle of it and he blinked a few times. Although it was quite beautiful, he didn’t want to accept it; he wanted nothing to do with Zahari. “Here, this suits you nicer than that rubbish that he got you,” said Zahari and chuckled.

 

Magnus let out an annoyed groan and he rolled his eyes at the man. He wanted to take that necklace away from Alec, but the younger man was quicker and took the necklace off himself and returned it to Zahari. Some of the weight lifted off of Magnus’ chest and he then looked at his boyfriend, demanding an explanation of who the other person was. “Who is that, Alec?”

 

“He's name is Zahari,” replied Alec quietly and watched a frown forming between Magnus' eyebrows; it seemed like he didn't know who he was, which was odd. They were both warlocks and Alec knew that his boyfriend was old enough to know most of the warlocks; if not in person then at least by their first names. Magnus was thinking about similar things, he had no idea who the other one was, but he definitely wasn't going to ask him. All that he wanted to do was Zahari to go the hell away, so that he and Alec could finally start enjoying in their long awaited date.

 

“So your name is Alec, which is short for Alexander, I assume,” finally spoke Zahari and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as his eyes continued to observe the young man. “Your name definitely suits you, not only that your looks are angelic, but also your name is.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes when he heard that; that had to be one of the lamest pick up lines that he had heard so far. He looked at Magnus once again and let out an annoyed groan, allowing his boyfriend to see that he didn't like the other warlock much either. Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec's reaction to Zahari's flirting and then sighed. He knew that Alec wasn't interested in him, but it still bothered Magnus and he was determined to do something about it; he wouldn't give up so easily. His big ego and his pride wouldn't allow him to do so, so they weren't going to leave that club before he'd show Zahari that it was better not to mess with him.

 

“Alec, darling,” suddenly spoke Magnus and looked at the younger man. “Could you please go fetch me a drink?” he then asked and earned a bright smile from Alec. The Shadowhunter quickly got onto his legs and walked closer to the bar, frankly quite happy to get away from that creep, even if it was just for a minute or two.

 

Once alone, Magnus leaned forward to the other one and narrowed his eyes, Zahari just laughing when he saw just how angry Magnus looked. Who would have thought that he would have that much of an impact on The Magnus Bane? Honestly, it quite amused him and even though he knew that the Shadowhunter wasn't showing much interest from him, he didn't allow that to stop him. Even though he probably wouldn't be able to get Alec, messing around with someone like Magnus was going to be a treat and there was no way that he was going to back away just yet. It was far too fun anyway.

 

“Stay away from him, I'm warning you,” said Magnus and clenched his jaw, wanting to wipe the smile from the man's face. It was seriously starting to piss him off.

 

“Why?” asked Zahari innocently and arched an eyebrow. “He doesn't seem to mind the attention. I'm quite the catch, you see, and he seemed to notice that,” went on by saying Zahari and then let out a happy sigh as he emptied the glass of his drink and the playful smile remained on his face.

 

“Listen you-” started Magnus, but was interrupted when Alec returned and placed the glass of drink in front of his boyfriend and then made his way back to his sit, sitting right between Magnus and Zahari. He frowned when he looked at Magnus; the atmosphere seemed to change drastically in the few moments that he was gone and he could see annoyance written all over Magnus' face, which made him wonder; what did Zahari say to him?

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and captured Alec's lips into a soft kiss and Alec applied a bit more pressure to the kiss, pressing a few more kisses on top of Magnus' lips. As they parted, Magnus appeared to be in a better mood and that made Alec happy. Wanting to make Magnus' mood brighten even more, he took his hand into his own and linked their fingers together under the table, making Magnus chuckle. He felt his bad mood fading away and he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The warlock then took the glass that Alec had brought him to his lips and took a sip of his drink.

 

“Is it good?” asked Alec happily, because he was the one that picked out the drink for Magnus.

 

“Yes,” replied Magnus as he swallowed, the alcohol warming up his body just a little bit.

 

“Aren't you going to finish the drink that _I_ ordered for _you_?” asked Zahari, making sure that he emphasised that he was the one who ordered the drink.

 

Magnus eyes travelled to the glass in front of Alec and he narrowed his eyes. Just when did he do that? In the end, he came to the conclusion that probably before he came there and he clenched his jaw. With one swift motion of Magus' fingers, the glass disappeared and then he summoned Alec a new drink, his favourite one. He watched how Alec's face brightened when he saw the drink and Magnus looked at Zahari, quite pleased with himself. Zahari didn't seem to mind it too much and he leaned closer to Alec was well, blue sparks flying under his fingers and a small blue umbrella appeared in the drink that Magnus had summoned for Alec.

 

“You forgot the finishing touch,” said Zahari and annoyance kicked in when Magnus noticed that Zahari's eyes were laughing at him. Alec stared down and then finally looked at Zahari, whose facial expression softened up immediately. “Blue, it goes well with your eyes,” he explained the colour choice of the umbrella. “They are beautiful.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes when he heard Zahari say that, but couldn't really stop his face from heating up; not a lot of people complimented him on daily basis, so he would always get really nervous and embarrassed when it would happened, no matter from who the compliment was coming from. Magnus noticed the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks and angry chewed on his lower lip. When he looked at Zahari, the other still had the same sly smirk plastered over his face and Magnus silently cursed, while Alec stayed quiet for a little while and when he noticed that both warlocks were staring at  him, a new heat wave washed over his body, quickly grabbing his drink and emptying the glass. As he emptied his glass, the placed it down onto the table and was completely oblivious to the fact that some of the drink stained his lower lip and that some of it had dripped down to his chin. Magnus couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw that and he gently held Alec's chin, holding his face close.

 

“What?” asked Alec and his eyes widened, his face flushing into even deeper shades of red as he dug his fingers into his jeans and Magnus stared into his eyes, bringing his fingers of the other hand closer and started wiping the stain away.

 

“Honestly, Alexander,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “The drink dripped all over your chin, darling,” he then said.

 

“You've got something here as well,” said Zahari, who was the next one to hug Alec's chin and turn his face around. With his thumb, he gently wiped the corners of Alec's lips and then ran his fingers over Alec's lower lip. The Shadowhunter's eyes widened at that and his body froze as his face was starting to heat up again, this time from another reason; anger. Why in the world did the other think that he could touch him so easily? “You're adorable.”

 

Wanting to gain Alec's attention, Magnus buried his fingers deep into the younger one's coal black hair and Alec turned around to face him almost in a second. He then sent Zahari a nasty look and then looked at his boyfriend, his facial expression softened up immediately and affection crept back into his eyes. He leaned down to press a kiss against the Shadowhunter's temple and Alec exhaled deeply, his eyes closing as Magnus continued to play with his locks, enjoying the sensation of Magnus' fingers. He then slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Magnus, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning; he knew how much Alec liked it when he would play with his hair and he couldn't help but to compare Alec to a kitten.

 

“Want to spend the night over at my place once the date is over?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. The warlock looked at Zahari, who was now the one looking annoyed and Magnus felt quite pleased with himself. He then leaned in and kissed Alec softly.

 

The Shadowhunters softly gripped the fabric of Magnus' shirt and pulled him closer when the other wanted to pull away. Alec's determination was enough to bring out another smile from Magnus and he couldn't help but to chuckle as they shared another kiss. Alec held Magnus close to himself and he then slowly darted him tongue out, dragging it over warlock's lower lip and Magnus was more then eager to part his lips, gasping softly when he felt something wet and hot enter his mouth. When their tongues brushed against each other, Alec moaned softly into Magnus' mouth and the warlock slowly opened his eyes, looking past Alec, to Zahari, who seemed quite pleased with what he saw, excitement written all over his face. Magnus decided to ignore that look and he took Alec's lower lip between his own two and then gently bit into it. Adrenaline spread throughout Alec’s body and he couldn’t help but to moan a bit louder when he felt a hand on his thigh, which was travelling up and then squeezed that place gently. Too lost into kissing, he honestly thought that it was Magnus who was touching him. However, he was very wrong when he heard a chuckle coming from the other side and then someone pressed lips on top of neck, pressing a few kisses against the exposed skin. Alec almost jumped at that and quickly got onto his legs.

 

“S-stop that!” stammered Alec and quickly straightened his clothes, pulling hard at the edges of his shirt and he then rubbed his sweaty palms together, his heart beating fast and his face was red with anger. “Don’t touch me like that again,” he then added.

 

“Excuse me?” asked Magnus, whose eyes were wide with shock. He had no idea that Zahari had touched Alec like that previously and for just a second he thought that Alec was talking to him. However, he soon realised that that wasn’t the case, because he could see that Alec was looking at Zahari and the other one had a smirk plastered over his face. “What the hell did you do?!” snapped Magnus, glaring at the other warlock.

 

“Nothing,” said Zahari simply and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Bullshit,” snapped Alec. “You touched me way too inappropriately,” he then continued, not really wanting to mention where in front of Magnus.

 

“You did what?!” asked Magnus, his voice much lower than usual. His glamour was off, those cat-eyes glaring at the other one’s dark eyes, who were still just laughing back and Alec himself somehow restrained himself from punching Zahari. Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t even bother with that. He grabbed the collar of Zahari’s shirt, lifted him onto his legs and then rammed him into the nearest wall, some of the people quickly scattering away, but Magnus didn’t bother about others. He pushed the taller male against the wall hard, making sure that it was painful enough. Alec was on his feet as well and quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand, not wanting his boyfriend to make a scene.

 

“Don’t,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him away from Zahari.

 

“You’re right,” said Magnus, speaking through his teeth. “He isn’t worth it.”

 

“Exactly,” said Alec and glared at Zahari, who finally decided to leave. He grabbed his neck, which still hurt like hell and with a loud cursing walked away from the couple, finally realising that it wasn’t wise to mess with Magnus.

 

Once alone, Magnus finally managed to calm his anger down, after a drink or two. Alec soon forgot all about the annoying warlock as well, not wanting to be thinking about him anyway. He was determined not to allow a complete imbecile as him ruin their date plans. After a few more drinks, Magnus managed to convince Alec to dance with him for a little while. Once the horrible date, turned out into a good one, which ended in between the sheets, the two falling asleep completely exhausted in each other’s arms.


End file.
